The development of a major research program to study low birth weight (LBW) will be explored through a multidisciplinary effort involving personnel from several departments with varied expertise in clinical and basic science research. Research protocols involving the detection of the patient at risk for LBW including small for gestational age (SGA)-mature, average for gestational age (AGA)-premature and the combination will be explored from the evaluation of historical and physical examination findings, pregnancy complications, nutritional and psychosocial-economic status, hormonal milieu, teratologic exposure and dysmorphic potential. Research protocols involving antenatal diagonostic and management criteria will be explored from the results of ultrasonographic, amniotic fluid, fetal function and hormonal tests. Research protocols involving therapeutic potential of behavioral and environmental alteration, selected drug and hormonal administration, will be explored. Research protocols involving labor and delivery methods will be explored from the analysis of intrapartum monitoring results including fetal heart rate-uterine contraction patterns, fetal scalp blood pH determinations and fetal electroencephalographic recordings and from neonatal outcome including Apgar scores, resuscitation index and cord blood pH determinations. Research protocols involving neonatal management will be explored from studies involving physical-chemical observations surrounding apnea, central nervous system function, and nutritional requirements. Research protocols involving long term growth and development specifically in terms of subnormal motor and mental functioning will be explored. Experiments utilizing a laboratory animal model for intra-uterine growth retardation will be conducted simultaneously.